Death Worlds and Dark Eldar
by Tater Tot Ninja
Summary: oneshot fic. Read to find out. All reviews are welcome, words of advice are cherished. T for Gore.


Dirk glanced over the large tree root he was hiding behind. He settled back down and addressed his squad.

"Men of Miya'nu! You have survived many battles on our home world. Maybe we might match the Catachans as the top jungle fighters. But right now, we have a battle to win. The Dark Eldar have tainted our planet and we're gonna send 'em packing."

"How, their weapons are more advanced than us", replied the squad's newest member, Flick.

Dirk punched Flick in the chest. "Don't worry about their weapons. We lived on this infernal jungle-infested home for years and I'm just starting to like it. I ain't giving it up!"

With that statement, Dirk flung a grenade over the tree root. When he heard the bang, his squad stood up and unleashed a hail of lasgun fire. Retaliation came in the form of a wych squad. Four wyches and their succubus returned fire with deadly accuracy.

Flick squatted behind cover to reload. Fumbling with the ammo cartridge, he lost his balance and fell out from behind the cover. A projectile from the succubus hit him squarely in the forehead causing a spout of blood and brains to spray out the back of his head.

Dirk looked over in time to see Flick's untimely death. He stood up, and in his fury he shot bolt into a wych's exposed neck. The wych fell to the ground, slowly choking on her own blood. The succubus leaped over and severed her neck completely. Dirk watched in horror as the succubus swiped the head off of her wounded warrior.

The rest of the skirmish went quickly. Soldier after soldier was dropping to the bloodied ground, either from a slash by a wych blade or a hit from their guns. A lasgun bolt took out another wych, but the succubus cut down the killer.

Soon only Dirk and his brother Johnny were left against two wyches and the succubus. The combatants spread through out the crowded jungle, each one waiting for their enemy to appear so they could kill them.

Dirk crouched down behind a large fern and checked to see how Johnny was faring. Movement to the side of Johnny caught Dirk's eye, and suddenly a wych sprang out of the foliage straight at Johnny. Dirk took aim and pressed the trigger. _Click_. The ammo pack was empty, and the threat still loomed large. Unsheathing his knife, Dirk flung at the wych. It whipped across her throat, slicing a large tear through her artery.

She flopped to the ground helplessly, but her misery ended when a shot zipped out of a nearby bush and into her heart. A gout of blood splattered all over Johnny. He used a free hand to wipe gore from his eyes, and then he fired his lasgun into the bush. A bloodcurdling scream issued from the bush, signaling to Johnny that his shot was on target.

Johnny got of his knees and ran to Dirk. "Hey bro, I got one of those foul women. Not bad, since I barely made it through training."

Suddenly Johnny fell silent, and with an _urk _sound his fell lifeless to the jungle floor. A gaping wound was covering most of Johnny's back, and a malevolent cackle rang through the jungle. The succubus stood in the open, wiping fresh blood from her sword. It was Johnny's blood.

The crazed succubus started to lick the blade, sucking the blood off of it. She wiped the remainder of the blood across her bare stomach, and then across her cheeks. Even though the succubus was so beautiful, she displayed the malevolence and lust of a daemon. Blood dripped from her tongue, dotting her pale skin with red splotches.

She ran towards Dirk at a breakneck pace, swinging her sharp sword over her head. A lasgun shot tore through her ribcage, sending blood all over the ground. She finished her swing, decapitating Dirk instantly. The succubus fell to the ground, mortally wounded.

The wych succubus opened her eyes, taking in her surroundings. It was the same jungle she blacked out in, but now there was an enormous vulture standing over her body. The bird struck with its beak, stripping the flesh from her shins. The succubus screamed, but to no avail. Looking around, she seized her sword, and drew it across her throat.

The vulture didn't care as the body went limp, its meal was still warm.


End file.
